


It's All About the Memories

by bomi__sakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Gen, Mention of death character, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomi__sakura/pseuds/bomi__sakura
Summary: They start to paint each other's faces with cream, for once, not minding getting their clothes dirty. Somehow, the whipped cream makes them look like little kids, making a silly yet endearing frame to be stored in their precious memories.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	It's All About the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: platonic!xingdae
> 
> Warnings: UNBETAED, messing with foods (as hinted in the summary), mention of dragon (in case somebody don't like it).
> 
> Author’s Note: I want to say sorry in advance for any grammar/vocab inaccuracies. Please kindly inform me if you find any as I'd like to be pointed out by human beings rather than grammarly. And i know their birthdays were months ago, but i couldn't help end up with this since it suited the words I've received too.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment only, heavily influenced by my own imaginations, and in no way should be believed to be part of Zhang Yixing and Kim Jongdae's real life and their own personalities.

It's a tradition to celebrate their birthdays together because theirs are only two weeks apart. They would meet in between those period of time, varies each year since the two are busy with their family businesses.

This year, they decided to meet on September 26th, in the Kim Family's mansion. The childhood friends are now sipping wine calmly. A plate of various fruits as the companion dish. Two gift boxes are laying on the table end, waiting patiently to be opened once the clock strikes twelve.

Once it's near midnight, the two adults started to prepare for the birthday cake and light up the candles. They openly staring at their own wrist watches afterwards. They can't help but counting the seconds down with smile adorning their bare handsome faces.

The older starts, "Five."

The younger follows, "Four."

A low whisper, "Three."

"Two." A chuckle escapes.

They look at each other and shouts at the same time, "One!"

"Happy birthday!" The candles are blown off once they lean toward the birthday cake.

They start to paint each other's faces with cream, for once, not minding getting their clothes dirty. Somehow, the whipped cream makes them look like little kids, making a silly yet endearing frame to be stored in their precious memories.

The taller’s snicker gradually changes into a dimple smile, he leans to embrace his best friend and congratulate him, "Happy birthday, Chennie. Now we’re the same age."

The younger chuckles, indeed they’re the same age as it technically isn’t the older’s birthday yet. He returns the hug and replies, "Happy birthday, Yixing Ge."

"Now, can we open the presents?" Chen exclaims cheerfully after they cleaned themselves and got changed.

The older laughs, "Of course! You will cry a river, Kim Jongdae." He sing-songs, eyebrows wiggling playfully.

"You wish!" Chen, real name Jongdae, rolls his eyes. He begins to open the sleek black box. He expects the usual watch, perfume, or any other expensive gifts.

But, what he gets instead leaves him speechless. Jongdae's hands slowly caress the vintage music box.

When he turns it on and the familiar tune starts to fill the room, tears slowly making traces on his smooth cheeks. He remembers how devastated he was when he first broke it. It was then being repaired numerous of times, until it didn't produce any sound at all when he turned eighteen. He got sad at that time, but eventually let go of one of his late mother's left possessions.

"Does it work just fine?" Yixing asks softly, gaze full of worry.

The younger nods eagerly, chubby fingers removing his tears.

A sigh escapes Yixing's lips, "Thank goodness. I spent so much time to fix it."

"How do you do it? Why? And why did you have it in the first place?" Jongdae bombards him with questions.

Yixing smiles teasingly, "Secret."

"Hey! It's unfair!" Jongdae whines loudly.

"Shut up! It's my turn to open my present." The older reaches for the cats print box. He smirks a little before adding, "Anyways, i won. You cried."

Jongdae pouts in defeat, his eyes following the older's hands careful movements. The latter always treats everything he has delicately, even for a simple wrapping like this.

When the gift finally shows its full appearance, Yixing's dimple smile lights up.

The younger smiles fondly at the sight. He expects a more extravagant reaction actually, but he settles for that one just fine.

It's a set of jewelleries with a custom theme of dragon and lotus flower. Yixing loves to wear accessories, also loves to associate himself with dragon and lotus. So, Jongdae's present is something that he bounds to love.

Yixing picks the bracelet, a dragon-like curve circling his wrist, with its head meeting the tail.

"It fits perfectly." He mutters while smiling.

"Wear the others too, please. I wanna see it on you before we get busy again." Jongdae pleads, and the older can only nod to answer.

Yixing carefully put the necklace, earrings, and rings on him. He walks to the wide window, silently enjoying the blur sight of trees' leaves around the mansion that slowly turning into reddish-orange.

"How do I look?" He turns around to face Jongdae who has been standing behind him all this time.

The answer comes right away, "Perfect." The younger adds, "Thank you for repairing the music box. It means so much to me."

"You're welcome. And thank you for the gifts as well, they're so pretty." Yixing replied with a smile just as wide.

They spend the following hour by eating the lacking-of-cream cake. Soft piano melody coming from Jongdae's music box serves as the backsound music.

"Ge, tell me how did you get this on your hands. I have to find the betrayer." Jongdae asks, after for the fifth time turning on the music box again.

"Will you stop playing it if I answer?" The older bargains, he starts to worry if the music box will tire itself. It will be another mess if it breaks again.

Jongdae's face falls, but he nods anyways.

Yixing sighs, "You put it in your mother's old room, and you barely got home ever since you live in your penthouse five years ago. I asked your father and he agreed to let me try repairing it. I've been trying for the past two years, it was difficult because I had to buy for various parts. Chances to find the matching ones were rare, but I made it."

"So, that's why you got interested with cars modification." Jongdae concludes while nodding.

The older scoffs, "Don't get too ahead of yourself. I was just monitoring, it mostly the professional mechanic's doing."

"I knew it. You suck at fixing things." A teasing smile painted on Jongdae's kittenish lips.

"What?" Yixing only needs two seconds to headlock the younger. He only stops when the latter begs for air.

They chuckle at each other, arms wide open for a warm embrace. Another moment worthy to be saved in their deepest minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Mods for managing this fic fest and have been helping us out alot ♡
> 
> Last but not least, happy (very late) belated birthday to Jongdae and Yixing! Wish you guys all the bestest! I hope they'll be safe and healthy, especially during this hard time. I love you guys so much and I will always be here supporting you, and i believe that many are in the same state as mine too. 
> 
> For each of you who has arrived to this end note, thank you so much! Hope you guys find this as an enjoyable read. Even though I'm not really sure because it's been awhile since i last write. Wish you all the nicest days and lots of best luck ♡
> 
> Ps. Stream LIT and HELLO ^^
> 
> Ps2. This is my first time posting in ao3 and i'm not sure for some things, but mostly i'm sorry because the links didn't work.


End file.
